A Dark Path
by Everlasting Emerald
Summary: What if Karone became Astronema again, after the events of Countdown to Destruction, Pt. 2? What if Dark Specter, Ecliptor, and Darkonda were revived by Trakeena? Will the Power Rangers be able to save Karone before it's too late? R&R please!
1. Characters

_**A Dark Path**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series, or the characters. However, I own the storyline and an OC, Lily (who happens to be Trakeena in her purified form).**_

**Characters**

"**The Good Side"**

**Andros**: The Red Space Ranger; he is from the human colony on the planet KO-35

**Karone**: Formerly known as Astronema, the Princess of Evil, and for a time, the Pink Galaxy Ranger; Andros's sister

**Cassie**: The Pink Space Ranger

**T.J.**: The Blue Space Ranger

**Ashley**: The Yellow Space Ranger

**Zhane**: The Silver Space Ranger; Andros's best friend

**Leo**: The Red Galaxy Ranger

**Maya**: The Yellow Galaxy Ranger

**Kai**: The Blue Galaxy Ranger

**Kendrix**: The original Pink Galaxy Ranger

**Mike**: Leo's brother, and formerly the Magna Defender; _gains his powers back during this story_

**Lily**: Trakeena's purified state, this woman is Kai's love.

"**The Evil Side"**

**Astronema**: The "Princess of Evil"; she was brought up to be evil after she was kidnapped as a young girl. She was known as Karone, and then she came back to Andros, her brother after being taken again by Dark Specter

**Ecliptor**: Astronema's second-in-command, and kind of her surrogate dad, Ecliptor is dedicated to his Princess.

**Darkonda**: An intergalactic bounty hunter who serves Dark Specter, but hates Astronema's guts, Darkonda lives to serve himself and get himself more power.

**Dark Specter**: The mastermind behind the "UAE", or the "United Alliance of Evil", this monstrous entity is responsible for turning Karone into his loyal agent, Astronema.

**Trakeena**: A scorpion-woman, Trakeena is the daughter of the villain Scorpius, who was the primary enemy of the Lost Galaxy Rangers.


	2. Prologue

**A Dark Path**

**Prologue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger series or the characters. I only own the story's plot and the OC (slightly OC, but OC nonetheless), Lily.**_

_Author's Notes: The Prologue takes place in the events of Countdown to Destruction, Pt. 2, in the Dark Fortress._

"There's no choice, Andros. Trust me, and do it. This is the only way you can save the world and your sister!" Andros said bitterly, "But you'll die in this state! We can't _afford_ to lose you, Zordon!" The Rangers' mentor said sadly, "I know, but the energy from me will be able to save the world, and cleanse the darkness from your sister." Andros said, "No, not just yet. We… What if I could think of another…" The Red Space Ranger had little time to spare before he jumped aside. Where he had been before, a large laser blast had sizzled the spot. A woman appeared from the shadows, her short, red hair partially covering her left eye. Astronema said coldly, "Well, well, well. Look who it is! Welcome to my humble abode, Red Space Ranger." Andros whirled around to see Astronema. _No!_ he told himself, _she's not Astronema. She's Karone!_ He stepped back to where he had been standing, and confronted his sister, pleading, "Look, Karone, we have to t…" Astronema interrupted him by hissing, "For the last time, do not call me that name. My name is Astronema, ranger!" She started to engage her brother (though she didn't know this due to her "reprogramming") in a battle to the death. Like what Zordon had done earlier, Andros pleaded with her, while defending himself but not attacking Astronema, "Karone, listen to me! Dark Specter's gone, and you aren't evil! Your name is Karone, and I'm Andros, your brother! Don't you remember?" For a moment, Astronema stopped attacking, confusion and doubt crossing her mind. As Andros encouraged her, Astronema began to struggle against the cybernetic implants that forced her to become Astronema. As she began to fight the influence, the ship shook, causing her to lose her concentration altogether. As Astronema shook off Andros's words, she charged at him, causing Andros to dodge it. Astronema hissed with frustration as she missed her target, and shot a beam of energy (essentially, an energy blast) at the Red Space Ranger. As the blast came close to him, all time seemed to slow down drastically for Andros. He instinctively raised his weapon, the Spiral Saber, and the beam deflected. However, Andros realized what he had done right away, and looked in horror as the blast hit his sister directly over her chest. With a thud, Astronema fell to the ground, unconscious. As Andros desperately called out, "Karone! Karone! Wake up! I'm so sorry!" the door opened to reveal the anguished form of Ecliptor, Astronema's second-in-command and surrogate father, who ran to his fallen Princess's side. From there, he stood up, shouting, "What have you done?" And as Andros opened his mouth to talk, Ecliptor interrupted, his voice becoming very soft, so soft that Andros could barely hear him, "What have you done to your own sister, Ranger? Why?"

Zordon said to Andros, "Hurry! Break my tube, Andros. Only you can save your sister now, and the world will be rid of most, if not all, villains around." Andros stood, not saying anything. However, he had realized why Zordon was wanting this to happen. _Not just to save my sister_, Andros thought, as he readied his Spiral Saber, _Zordon wants to save the world through me, by sacrificing himself_. With a wild cry, Andros charged at Zordon and his tube, shattering the tube into pieces, while a large wave of gold energy spread out from the tube. As Andros stood there, realizing he had killed the mentor of the rangers, he finally realized that it was over. As the Red Space Ranger looked around, all he could see was Ecliptor being razed to ashes. When everything was over, Andros noticed that Astronema was still Astronema. However, he somehow commandeered the Dark Fortress to land on Earth. With all eyes surely on the ship, Andros only hoped that the crowds would give them a wide berth as he brought Astronema out. Once Andros laid his sister's prone body gently onto the ground, the rest of the Space Rangers came and stood by him, watching their friend approach Astronema again.

Andros gritted his teeth and said, tears flowing freely, and onto Astronema's body, "...A...All I wanted was you, back to being Karone... I didn't mean to deflect that energy blast... I . . ." Andros's eyes widened as he saw what was happening to Astronema. As soon as the first of Andros's tears fell onto her body, Astronema reverted to Karone. Gasping with shock and wonder at the same time, the other Space Rangers crowded around the recently-revived Karone. The former villainess blinked, saying, "A...Andros? W...where am I? What happened?" Andros breathed a long sigh of relief and hugged his sister, saying, "It's a long story. Welcome back, Karone."

_(Still editing the prologue, don't worry) I just need to watch Countdown to Destruction Pt. 2 again a couple times :P_


End file.
